A December to Remember
by EriChristine
Summary: AU. He walks into the coffee shop and she can't forget about him. She likes his smile, he likes her face. I wonder how this will pan out. (My first multiple chapter story and a little late to be a Christmas tale but I don't really care.) Rated M for language and smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was freezing. New England winters usually are unbearably cold for tourists, but the natives have adapted and learned exactly how to deal with it.

Violet's mother warned her about not wearing a wool hat, and during her walk to the bus stop, she cursed the wise woman for being right. As usual.

It was the last day of school before winter break. She was anxious for 3:00 to come so she could relax and have 3 weeks off to do whatever she fucking felt like.

Her classes were pointless, all the teachers just put on Christmas movies. She sat in the back of every room and alternated between reading a novel and writing poetry.

15 minutes left in her last class, she walked out. She went out the back door and lit up a cigarette. It had stopped snowing and the winds had died down. This was her favorite part of winter, the quiet serene feeling that came with fresh fallen snow.

At 3 on the dot, she heard the bell and grinned as she stepped onto the bus.

Kids were scrambling to catch it, she laughed when the doors closed on them. She had to be at work in an hour and took another bus right into the center of Boston.

The city was busy, Christmas Eve was a day away and people were rushing around to get last minute gifts. She strolled around, window shopping for herself until it was time for her to head to the tiny, put oddly popular, coffee shop she worked in.

"Hey, Vee!" It was the fabulous Chad, her fairy of a coworker who'd taken to looking after her when she first started. She was the youngest employee.

"Hello, Ma."

The man glared for a moment before breaking into another smile.

"Honey, you WISH I was your ma."

"So?"

They both laughed as she headed to the back to hang her coat and bag. On her way, she bumped into the owner's son Gabe. He was her age, but went to school in the city near the coffee shop, and since she started working there, he'd made it a point to hover her every shift.

"Oh, hey! How are ya, Violet?"

"I'm gonna be late clocking in if you don't get out of my way." She let out her famous attitude and he stepped aside. It was clear to everyone, except Gabe, that Violet didn't like him in any way.

She put on her apron, pulled her hair back, and joined Chad up in the front after she clocked in. They worked and chatted during their usual shift, which was 4-9.

By 8:15 the place was normally dead. They cleaned up and were about to lock up 15 minutes early when someone came in.

"Ooo hottie alert."

Violet turned to see what Chad was talking about and she sucked in a breath. He was tall, his hair was blonde and shaggy. He had a strong jaw and nice looking lips. When she locked eyes with him though, she got lost. They were the darkest shade of brown she'd ever seen.

"He's gotta be around your age, Vee," Chad commented. "He's straight too! Go flirt!"

"How do you even know that?" She hissed.

"I just do now go!" He pushed her toward the stranger.

"Uhh hi! What can I get you?"

He smiled at her and took his hands out of his light looking jacket.

"Just a coffee, black with sugar please. It's fucking freezing out there!"

She laughed. "My guess is that you're not from around here."

"Can you tell?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his cup from the machine and handed it to him. "Your coat gave you away. Too light for this kinda weather."

"I see. And you were born and raised here right?"

"Yeah. What gave me away?"

"The accent," he laughed.

She blushed and silently cursed her silly accent.

"So where ya from?"

"L.A."

"What are you doing all the way over here if you live in Cali?"

"I wanted to take a look at Berkeley over my winter break. I'm thinking about going there next fall."

"You're spending Christmas away from your family?"

He sighed and took a sip from the cup.

"Mmm this is great. How much?"

She raised a brow, unsatisfied with his avoidance of her question. "2."

He dug into his pocket, pulled out a plan black wallet, and handed her a five.

She gave him the three dollars change and he immediately put two in the pretty empty tip jar.

"Thanks." She was annoyed.

"No problem."

It was silent for a good two minutes before Chad cleared his throat.

"Oh, right. Well we're closing now..." She didn't know how to tell him to leave, he was new and she wanted him to tell her what he was doing here.

"Got it. Thanks for the coffee, see you around."

He left without looking back.

"Chad, I hate you."

She glared and he put his hands up.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to flirt!"

They went back and forth while the counted the money and locked up. He gave her a ride home and she stayed quiet.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Vee. Bright and early!"

"Yeah yeah. Thanks, see ya."

The house was quiet when she walked in. She made her way to the kitchen where there was a note waiting from her parents. They went out for last minute shopping and dinner.

"Typical," she muttered, grabbing a glass and filing it with grape juice. She threw her bag down when she got up to her room, annoyed that they left her alone again. Violet was used to caring for herself, her parents had always been involved with each other for as long as she could remember.

She guessed it was a good thing, that they were still so in love, but Violet wanted be given the attention that her parents gave each other. She wasn't exactly neglected; they just did more things with each other and excluded her.

She plugged her iPod into the dock and Morrissey started wailing. Content, Violet plopped on her bed and thought about the weird guy in the light winter coat.

The alarm was screaming; Violet woke with a start. She didn't even remember falling asleep and she was still in her clothes from the day before. She hurried to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, threw on some clothes, and was out the door heading for the bus in twenty minutes flat.

She made it to work with a few minutes to spare. Chad was just turning on the coffee machines when she walked in.

"Morning, Vee!"

"Hey, Sugarplum Fairy."

He beamed. "Ready for the slowest day of the year?"

"Yup!"

Since everyone was spending time with their families and preparing for holiday parties, the shop didn't really get much business. This was Violet's second Christmas Eve shift and she fondly remembered the previous year. She and Chad spent the last two hours of the 8-12 shift dancing around the shop and singing along, badly, to the Christmas station on the radio.

The pace was steady from 8:30 until about 11. The shop was quiet then and Violet and Chad took the chance to make their own special cups of coffee and dance and sing in the emptiness. They took turns dancing in the center of the room, pretending it was a stage.

A melody started and Violet jumped up. "My turn!" She stood in the spot and started with the artist.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light." Chad watched and listened with a contented smile. He always told Violet she had a pretty, soulful voice but the girl was in denial.

Violet was really getting into the song when she saw Chad's eyes grow wide, then his expression changed to hooded eyes and a sly smile. When she finished, she took note of it.

"What is up with your face? Why do you look so smug?"

Chad nodded for her to turn around and when she did, Violet was face to face with the boy from the night before.

"You've got some pipes." He gave her a small sideways smile.

"Uh, thanks. Can we get you something? We're closing up in ten minutes."

"Sure. Same thing I had last night, please."

Violet rounded the counter and got his coffee ready. Then, obnoxious Chad, called to her.

"Violet, I'm gonna go in the back and bring out more cups so we're stocked up for the day after Christmas, kay?"

She cringed, knowing he used her whole name just so the boy would hear. "Yeah, kay."

She handed the guy his cup, avoiding his gaze. He slid two dollars toward her.

"So. Violet, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to finally put a name to your lovely face."

She blushed and turned away, putting the money in the register and then pretended to be busy cleaning.

"Well, I'm Tate." He smiled at her, a real smile.

"Tate. Interesting name."

"Thanks."

Violet turned off all machines; Tate stood off to the side and sipped his coffee.

"So, Violet, what do you do around this town for fun?"

"Thrift store shopping for old and vintage clothes, I go to retro record shops, antique shops for cool shit and books. Ya know, pretty basic stuff."

"Sounds fun. Maybe we could go one day while I'm here, show me around in case I decide to come here in the fall?"

She blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess. Anything to help."

Tate grinned. "Awesome. See you around, Violet."

"See ya."

He gave her a small wave that she returned. Chad came back as Tate walked out and eyes Violet curiously.

"Well?" He was holding sleeves of cups under his right arm and had his left hand on his hip.

"Nothing. I'm gonna tour him around the city one of these days after work."

"Oh thank _goodness_. I was starting to feel like there was no hope for you."

"Shut up, ya fairy."

"Love you, Vee." He took the drawer out from the register and carried it to the back. She wiped down the counters and tables, then swept the floor. She tied up all the trash bags and drug them toward the back door.

"You all ready?" He came back with his coat on and hers in hand. She took it and put it on.

"Yeah. Help me toss these bags out back?"

"Sure thing."

They hauled them out by the dumpster, then went back in, locked everything up, and went to Chad's car.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Chad was speaking of the annual Christmas party that their boss held at his house. He invited all the employees, their families, and his closest friends and relatives. The party was usually the talk of the neighborhood.

Violet nodded. "Yeah, my dad said I have to. We're going 'As a family.'" She mocked her father's voice and Chad cracked up. He pulled up in front of her house.

"Okay, then I'll see you later on."

"Yeah. See ya later." She hopped out and headed in the house, cursing about the party she was being forced to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet grumbled as she pulled the brush through her pin-straight dirty blonde hair and adjusted the waist of her thrift store dress for the sixth time since she'd put it on. She looked at her reflection, utterly annoyed by her own appearance and the attempt she made to look somewhat pretty.

The dress was red; it reminded her of dried blood, like the scarring lines on her left forearm. It hung off both shoulders just slightly and lace sleeves came to a point at the backs of her hands. She slid the small elastic bands around her middle fingers so they wouldn't fall down.

The material of the dress itself was faux velvet and the hem reached her ankles. It was a little loose in the bust and the waist kept moving around, but other than those minor things, it was perfect. She wore her black flats on her dainty feet. Violet sighed in the mirror just as her mother walked in.  
>The older, red headed woman, dressed in an elegant green gown, smiled brightly at her.<p>

"Oh, Violet. You look beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful. The waist and bust are a little too big, my hair is flat, and I don't know what to do with my face."

Vivien nodded. "I'll be right back."

Moments later, she returned with a few items. She wrapped the elastic black belt around Violet, clipped it in the front, and immediately the waist of the dress was locked in place. Vivien swept back the hair from the right side of Violet's face and pinned it with a sparkling black clip.  
>She set down the last two things behind her and motioned for her daughter to sit in the vanity chair. Vivien put a little mascara and a light coat of red lipstick on her. When she finished, Violet stood and went to look in her full length mirror.<p>

"Mom-" she couldn't believe that the slight edit to her ensemble really made all the difference.

"Here, honey," Vivien handed her a thick black shawl and small black clutch, "so you don't have to worry about a coat wrinkling your pretty dress or carrying a big bag."

"Thank you."

Violet wrapped the shawl around her, grabbed her phone from the charger, and threw it in the clutch as she followed her mother out of the room and down the stairs. Her father was waiting for them by the front door.

"All ready?" Ben grinned at the two ladies before him.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," Violet muttered as she pushed passed her father and marched to the car. It was snowing lightly, but there was no wind for a change. The shawl Violet had around her was perfect for this winter night and she silently cursed her mother for being right, as always.

The car ride to Raynham was only a half hour away from Boston, but it felt like five minutes to Violet. She was dreading this party. She knew from the minute she walked in until the second she left, Gabe would be following her around like a fucking dog and she'd have to keep ways to escape. Lucky for her, though, beloved Fairy Chad was always to the rescue and helped her disappear with a wave of his magic wand.

The driveway to the large estate was practically full, so Ben decided to park their Volvo on the street. The family walked up the pathway through the grass in silence, chatter and holiday music could be heard pouring out from the house.

"Smile, Violet. Please try to behave tonight?"

"I can't promise you anything, Mom."

Vivien scowled and Violet shrugged. Ben knocked and moments later Mr. Ramos greeted them with drunken breath and a smile.

"Hello, Harmons! Come on in, the party is just getting started!"

They filed in, handed off their coats to the person by the door, and Violet broke through the throng looking for Chad. Not paying attention, she bumped into someone, hard, and almost toppled over. That is, until a strong arm wound around her waist and she was set up right.

"Oh! I'm so-" she turns to find herself lost in dark chocolate eyes for the second time that day.

"Hi, Violet."

"Hello, Tate."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." She blushed and tucks a loose lock behind her ear. Tate gave her a genuine smile and looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful."

She giggles, completely shocked at her behavior and cursing in her mind. "Thanks. It's vintage, grabbed it at a thrift store last week."

"Well it's perfect on you."

Violet sized him up, taking in his black slacks, dress shirt the same color that she was wearing, and black tie.

"We match," she commented, "How funny."

"I think it was fate," he said with a wink, "Wanna come with me to get a drink?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

He reached for her hand and she gently placed hers in his warm palm. He felt nice and she was floating.

_Violet, get a fucking grip. Ya just met the kid._

By the bar, she spotted Chad. "Oh. Sugarplum!" she called, waving.

He looked, sprung up from his seat, and practically ran to her. "Vee! You look _stunning_."

"Thank you, thank you."

Chad glanced behind her and saw Tate standing there with two Shirley Temples. "Oooo! Hello, cutie! Thank you for keeping a good eye on my friend! Can't have that creep Gabe trying to bore her to death."

Tate handed Violet the drink and she smiled up at him. Then, she glared angrily at Chad for his unnecessary Gabe comment.

He thought nothing of it. "No problem. Is it okay if I get to know her more?"

Chad immediately shooed them away. "Go! Have fun! I'll be around!"

The two walked away and when Violet snuck a back glance at Chad, she thought she saw him tearing up. She rolled her eyes. _Such a drama fairy queen. But, he's my best friend._

"So, how do you know the Ramoses?" They ended up by the back door, just looking out at the scenery lit by the porch lights and twinkling Christmas strands.

"Well, while I'm here I'm staying with an aunt. Her house is just a ways down the street."

"I'm glad I got to see you again," Violet confessed.

"I'm happy too. You're cool, Vi."

She cocked her head at the nickname.

"What? Too soon for that?"

Violet stepped closer to him. "No, not at all. It's just, most people call me Vee. But, I like Vi."

He blushed a little, then his lips broke into a wide, dazzling smile. She could have sworn her breath caught a little.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Chad screamed from the door way.

Violet shot him daggers. "What?" she hissed.

"LOOK UP!"

They did at the same time. Hanging at the top of the door they were standing in front of was a green plant with a red bow at the top.

"Mistletoe," Violet whispered, her gaze returning to Tate's face. He locked his endless eyes with hers and started to lean down. She moved to meet him, elevating herself slightly with her toes. Their lips touched and Violet felt something. It was new, the sensation spread warmth throughout her.

Tate enveloped her, Violet fit perfectly in him and her arms wrapped behind his neck. He deepened their kiss when she began to play with a curl at the nape of his neck and let a small groan escape. She swallowed it greedily.

They both pulled back, gasping lightly.

"Wow," he breathed, keeping her in his arms.

"Yeah. Exactly."

Violet couldn't believe herself. How was it possible that she could feel so overpowered and taken by this boy when she had only met him yesterday? Those eyes of his were so warm and deep, she wanted to drown. There was something familiar about them, like she had seen them in a dream she couldn't remember having. Under the fiery feeling she got from this boy, the cold slither of fear was there, she didn't know how to handle these emotions.

Tate just kept looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him and she gave him the same one in return. They were so wrapped up in each other that they were blissfully unaware of a clapping Chad and a glowering observation from Gabe.


	3. Chapter 3

Time didn't exist for them. They learned so many things about each other at that party. She knew his favorite food, he found out her favorite color. They shared common ground in music and literature.

Through their entire conversation, Gabe watched them. Violet noticed at one point and Tate followed her widened eyed gaze. The creep disappeared.

"What's with him? Are you two a thing?"

"God no. He's just always up my ass. I'm not interested and he can't take a fucking hint."

"I can make him, if you want me to." Tate wiggled his eyebrows and his dark orbs sparkled mischievously.

Violet smacked his shoulder lightly and he caught her hand as she pulled away.

He didn't let go.

"No, I don't need you to take care of that. He's harmless, really. So! When are you going to tour Berkeley?"

"After New Years, when classes start again."

"Then why did you come all the way over here for the holidays?"

"To get away from my 'mother'."

Her brow wrinkled. "Why?"

His eyes hardened. "She's not very nice to me, she never has been. She's a damn drunk. And since I've been looking at schools that are across the country, things at home were getting worse. I called my aunt and she booked me the next flight here."

"What did you tell your ma?"

"That Auntie thought it would be a good idea to spend the holidays here so I could tour the school and the towns around. She talked my mom into believing it was a good idea, since it's my top choice school."

"Well good job, Auntie," Violet commented. Tate smiled, but she could see the guard up behind it. There was something he wasn't telling her.

In the background, an upbeat Christmas carol was played and Chad popped his head around the wall.

"Get up, you two! Dance!"

Violet laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, c'mon, Vi. Let's dance!"

Tate tugged her up and pulled her to the huge dining room where everyone had gathered. The furniture had been moved from the room and everyone was in the center, dancing.

They started out by the edge just bouncing around and being silly. Violet couldn't stop smiling at Tate, and her grins encouraged him to continue to act like a goofball. He pulled her further into the mass and they squished together.

The song changed to something slower, the version of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Tate had walked in on her singing at the shop.

She blushed, remembering.

"I think you sing this better," he whispered, lips by her ear.

He was so close, she was shaking slightly and praying to whatever existed in the heavens that he couldn't feel it. They swayed together; he continued to murmur to her.

"I've never told anyone what I told you about my mom. I feel so comfortable with you, even though we just met. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I'd really like it if we could be... friends."

Violet felt as if her heart had fallen out from under her dress and he stuck his shoe in it. She knew they'd just met, but their electricity was undeniable and after that kiss, hell! She thought he was gonna propose.

Though she was disappointed, more in herself for thinking that a boy she just met would want to take her out, she masked it well. Violet smiled and agreed.

Tate was thrilled.

"Great! I'm so excited. I've never had a friend before," he admitted. The song ended and Violet turned to go. People had begun dispersing and she made a beeline for the bar. Tate followed closely.

Chad was still perched in the same stool as before, making googoo eyes at the pretty boy bartender. She came to a halt beside him.

"Vi, I'll be right back, gotta locate the men's room." He winked and walked away.

She didn't hesitate to smack Chad the second Tate was gone.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Ya fucking fruitcake! He just wants to be my friend!"

Chad softened. "Oh, Vee, I'm sorry. After that kiss, I thought for sure he was

gonna ask you out."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Maybe he wants to be friends first? I mean, c'mon. You guys practically radiate sexual tension and chemistry when you're near each other."

"I met him yesterday. How do you even know that? And what fucking sexual tension?!"

Chad lowered his voice, she craned to hear him. "Uhm hello! He practically undressed you with his eyes all the times he's seen you. I WITNESSED it! Especially tonight, Vee. He looks at you like he's never seen someone more beautiful and I wish I could have someone look at me like that."

Violet was unsure. She didn't notice any of that. Maybe it was because she was looking at him the same way. Nonetheless, she stiffened and crossed her arms.

"Chad, you're ridiculous. I just met him."

"Keep saying that, Vee. You'll just be proving my 'love at first sight' theory right."

She glared, a look he's become so used to that now he just grins and kisses her cheek.

"You'll see. You're gonna come to me and tell me I was right. Give it a few weeks."

"WEEKS?!"

"Yup. He'll be in the shop every damn day you work. I can bet my life on it."

Violet glanced around and saw Tate making his way back.

"Don't bet something so insignificant," she hissed, then broke into a smile when

Tate was once again beside her.

"What's going on?" He sensed the heat between them as soon as he arrived.

"Nothing, just Chad being a fairy. As usual."

"I'm telling you, Vee. I'm always right."

"Yeah, except when it comes to your love life."

Chad mocked a wounded look. "Ouch."

Violet wandered away, back to the place she and Tate had been sitting. Her clutch was still there. She took out her phone to check the time; she couldn't seem to find a clock anywhere.

"11:34," she read.

"Do you want my number?"

Tate appeared behind her and she jumped, slightly.

"Sure." She handed the phone to him. His fingers flew across the screen, then he handed it back.

"I sent a text to myself so I can save yours."

"Kay."

Concern washed over his face. "Are you alright?"

She waved her hand, dismissing the question. "Yeah. I'm all good."

"If you say so."

At that moment, Gabe made his way to them.

"Hey, Violet! I haven't seen you all night. Is this dude keeping you from the party?"

Tate's expression turned murderous and it took Violet by surprise. Gabe, however, seemed completely unaware.

"He's not keeping me from anything, except you and your creepy advances toward me, but other than that I'm very involved in this party."

She smiled as sweetly as she could.

Gabe frowned.

"I don't get it. I've been nothing but nice to you for all this time. This guy comes along and in a day, you're all over him. What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, for one, he hasn't tried to grab my ass, which you try to do, quite often. He hasn't asked me to go watch him do stupid shit like skateboarding.

What are you, ten? We have nothing in common, he and I do. I've tried to tell you before, and I'll say it one final time so you it sinks in: I'm not into you.

When I come to work, I wanna work and then go home. I'm tired of being harassed by you. Now, please leave me be."

Rage flashed in Gabe's eyes, causing Tate to instinctively step slightly in front of Violet.

"Just leave the girl alone, man. If I hear anything about you the rest of my stay in town from her, I'll personally seek you out and give you the beating of a lifetime."

The creep turned and stalked away.

"Thanks," Violet mumbled.

"No problem," he chirped.

Just then the clock struck midnight. She turned her head toward the sound, trying to find where the chimes had come from since she couldn't locate a clock earlier.

When she looked back at him, he was in her personal space, lips almost touching hers again.

"Merry Christmas, Vi."

"Merry Christmas, Tate."

Then he gave her another kiss that took her breath away, leaving her confused and thrilled when she went home later and stared at her ceiling, unable to cease her thoughts of him.

_What am I going to do?_ She kept seeing his face in her mind, felt the push of his lips on hers and the pressure of his body close to her. She blushed slightly and snaked her hand under the sheets in the quite night.


	4. Chapter 4

The ground was covered in fresh snow and there was not a sound to be heard outside that Christmas morning. Violet sighed slightly in her sleep, in a state of almost peace. Then, it shattered. Her phone buzzed obnoxiously on her bedside table. She snapped her eyes open.  
>It was a text, from Tate.<p>

**_-Merry Christmas Vi!_**

She grumbled sleepily as she fumbled over the screen.  
><strong><em>-Merry Xmas Tate.<em>**

**_-Did I wake you?_**

**_-Yes. Ya ruined my good dream. I don't get many of those._**

**_-What was it about?_**

She blushed. Violet dreamed of him all night. The way he'd kissed her replayed over and over while his hands roamed her body.

**_-Kicking your ass for waking me up!_**

**_- Sleepy head! It's 11:30! Awesome dream, by the way. _**

**_-I know. Your ass is pretty nice. I enjoyed kicking it ;)_**

**_-Oh? I have a cute ass?_**

**_-Darn. Did I just tell ya that?_**

**_-You did._**

**_-Good. Now it's out in the open. If you'll excuse me, I've_********_gotta shower and then have breakfast with my parents._**

**_-Funny, I dreamed about that last night._**

**_-Having breakfast with my parents?_**

**_-No, you in the shower. Except I was there and made sure you were squeaky clean ;)_**

Violet giggled. She was always so bad at flirting, but with him it seemed easy. Tate couldn't want to be just friends if he joked with her like that and that raised her confidence.

_Maybe he didn't want to scare me off_, she considered.

**_-Ya even washed behind my ears?_**

**_-LOL yes even behind your ears._**

**_-Such a good friend, making sure I'm all clean. Was that all ya dreamed?_**

She waited.

**_-Nope, but the rest is for another time "friend". Have a nice shower, Vi ;)_**

Violet felt like a little school girl as she skipped to the bathroom and took her shower. She didn't understand how it was even possible for her to feel so giddy over someone she just met. There was no doubt that he was good looking, charming, and easy to be around, but Violet was falling hard for the darkness in his eyes, the bite in his threats to protect her, and how his kiss sucked fragments of her twisted soul from her body.

Out of habit, she touched the soft scabs on her arm while the warm water pelted down. She'd tell him her secrets when it was time, maybe he'd share his too. Violet finished up, got out, threw on a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants, and put her wet hair in a messy ponytail.  
>She passed down the hall and the stairs; she could hear her parents muffled voices in the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning." Violet announced her presence as she walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas, honey!" Vivien pulled her in for a hug. "You're gonna catch a cold with that wet hair."

"Mom," she wined.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl." Ben came over and joined the girls.

"Well don't squish me to death, we have gifts to open."

The parents laughed and released Violet. They all ended up in the living room and planted themselves around the small, simply decorated tree. The family exchanged gifts with smiles and laughs. Violet saved up some of her pay and tips to get her parents a weekend stay at their favorite bed and breakfast. Ben and Vivien got her a variety of things, all of which she was thankful for. After the exchange, they returned to the kitchen for their usual family breakfast. Ben normally prepared pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. This year, he added waffles to the menu.

They were getting along nicely, laughing and finally being the family Violet knew they could be. She even offered to help her parents clean up.

"So are we doing something together today?" Violet took a plate from her mother and began to dry.

"Actually, your father and I have a party to go to. A colleague of his invited us. We're leaving at four."

"Oh. That's nice."

"We'll leave money for you to order whatever you'd like." Ben tried to offer a smile.

_Great. It'll take me forever to figure out what places are open on fucking Christmas day. _

"Thanks, dad."

Violet dried the rest of the dishes in silence and retreated to her room with her gifts. So much for her parents including her in things. Once again, they disappointed her. She settled in her bed, pressed play on her dock remote, and let the music flow out.

Her gaze landed on her cellphone, right where she left it on her bedside table. Violet grabbed it and hit the home button. It was almost three o'clock. She also had another text. Chad had wished her a merry Christmas. She replied.

**_-Merry Christmas fairy!_**

She reopened her chat with Tate.

**_-Hey, you._**

His little typing bubble popped up not even a heartbeat later.

**_-Hiya, pretty!_**

**_-What are you up to?_**

**_-Nothing. Auntie went out with her friends. After making me breakfast and giving me a few gifts of course._**

**_-Sounds fun. Do ya wanna come to my house in a while? I can tell ya which bus you gotta catch and where to get off._**

**_-Sure! I'm bored as hell over here LOL_**

**_-Cool. My dad is leaving money for foods so don't worry about anything._**

**_-Okay, just tell me when to leave and how to get there._**

Violet waited a half hour before she told Tate it was okay for him to leave and how to get to her house. She threw on thick leggings, a long tee shirt, a sweater, and warm socks. Her parents left at four on the dot and as he slipped out the door, Ben handed her $40.00.

She settled on the couch and waited for Tate to arrive. Finally, she got a text.

**_-Okay, where do I go?_**

**_-Walk down the street. Make a left at the corner. I'm gonna poke my head out so you'll see me._**

Violet opened the door and looked out. Seconds later, she saw his blonde hair. Their eyes met and Tate gave her a huge smile. He jogged the rest of the way, being mindful of the snow and ice.

"Hey!" he hopped up the stairs to the doorway.

"Hiya. C'mon, it's freezing out here." She walked back into the house and he followed.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"We can listen to music and stuff in my room if ya wanna. There's TV down here and movies. Your choice."

"Music first. Then movies when we order food?"

"Sure."

Violet walked up the stairs and Tate followed close behind. When they entered her room, he broke away and poked around.

"Cool room!"

"Thanks. Took me a while to get it this way."

She grabbed her Scrabble game from a shelf and brought it over to him. His face lit up.

"You any good at that game?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We'll see about that." He shot her a wink.

They settled on the floor and started. An hour later, Violet was losing _horribly_.

"Ad to your Child and I've got Children!"

She rolled her eyes. "Very good, Tate. You can fucking spell."

He beamed. "You're just mad that you're getting your ass beat."

"Whatever." Violet pushed the bored away. Tiles flew everywhere.

"Oh, c'mon, Vi! Don't be that way." Tate crawled closer to her.

"It's a stupid game. I'm not mad."

He got in her face. "You are," he whispered.

She scowled; he leaned forward and kissed her so hard she started falling back.

His arm held her up. She was melting into him. He pulled away, both of them breathing fast.

"Friends don't kiss friends like that," she quipped breathlessly.

"Then I don't wanna be friends."

"We just met."

"I don't care."

Tate dove in for another kiss and she kissed him right back. She was needy. He gently lowered her to the floor and put himself above her; one hand supported his weight and the other running up and down her side. Violet let out a soft moan and he rewarded it by cupping her breast.

Her hips arched, he groaned at the friction between the fabrics on his cock. Violet gasped when he ground into her. She didn't think she had the ability to turn a guy like him on. His lips went to her ear.

"Let me touch you. Let me make you feel good, Violet."

Her breath hitched, the dream she had the night before flashed in her mind. She wanted this.

"Yeah. God, yeah. Touch me, Tate."

Tate pulled away from her abruptly and scooped her into his arms. He threw her on her bed. Immediately he yanked at her tights. They were off her and across the room in a matter of seconds. He joined her on the bed. She clenched her body and then shivered when his fingers ghosted over the soaking spot on her cotton panties.

"Already? Did I do that to you?" He pressed one into the spot and her hips bucked.

"Yes!"

"I wanna make you cum, Violet."

"Fuck yes, Tate. Please! I wanna cum!"

Tate went right to work, pulling her panties down and rubbing her clit with his calloused thumb.

Violet let out a loud moan and continued to raise her hips. She felt warm all over.

"Fuck!" she screamed as he slipped a finger inside. He moved in and out, all the while keeping his thumb on her clit.

"That's right, Vi. How does it feel?"

"So fucking good, Oh my _God_!"

"Are you gonna cum for me, Vi?" He added another finger, stretching her apart as she contracted over them

"Yes! Yes!"

He pounded his fingers in and out.

"Rub your clit," he commanded.

Violet's hand flew to her nub and rubbed in time with the thrusting of his fingers. It was building up, there was a warmth in her belly that started to spread down to where their hands were furiously working.

She started moaning loudly.

"Cum, Vi. Soak my fucking fingers."

She felt herself clench, the warmth burst, and a rush of liquid spill out and trail down her thighs.

"Holy _FUCK_!" She was breathing rapidly. Tate raised his fingers to his lips and sucked the shining liquid from them.

"Mmm. You taste good."

Violet blushed. "That was fucking amazing."

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"Maybe after dinner I can return the favor?" She was trying to calm the redness in her cheeks.

"Maybe. As long as I get to have you for desert."

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

They laughed and he went to her bathroom to get her some toilet paper. On the way back to her bed, he picked up her leggings.

"Thanks." She took them from him. When she was all cleaned up they walked to the doorway.

"Whatcha wanna eat?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the first one to the kitchen has to call!"

She took off running and laughing with him close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

** So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with school it's insane. Anyway, here's some nice smut to make up for it! **

They found a Chinese food place that was open. While they waited for food, Tate was practically on top of her. He attacked her mouth the second they sat on the couch. Touching each other was becoming addicting, they couldn't get enough.  
>Too soon the food came. <em>Young Frankenstein<em> played during their meal. Violet couldn't stop herself from glancing over at him every few seconds. She wanted to make sure he was enjoying himself.  
>A few times he tried to reach into her container of chicken to get a piece; she jabbed him with her chopsticks, then picked one up with them and fed him. He'd return the favor.<br>She couldn't believe herself. She was acting like a silly little girl. These feelings she had for him disturbed her slightly. They'd just met! How is it that they were already so far into the senses of security and comfort with each other?  
>The movie ended just as they were finishing the food. Together, they packed up trash and leftovers. Tate came up behind her while she was bent over in front of the fridge trying to fit things in.<br>He gripped her sides and thrust into her.  
>"Whoa!" She jumped upright, closed the door, and spun to face him. His hands never left her sides.<br>He raised a brow "Not the 'take it from the back' kind of girl?"  
>She huffed. Violet scrambled out of his grasp and ran a hand through her hair.<br>"No, I'm the 'virgin' kinda girl." The laugh that followed her sentence was shaking; she was getting nervous.  
>"Really? I had no idea."<br>"Yeah, not really popular with the boys."  
>Tate closed the space between them again and placed his hands on her hips.<br>"I don't see why not, but I'm glad."  
>It was her turn for her brow to raise.<br>"Oh? Why's that?"  
>He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Tate planted small kisses up her throat to her ear. "Cause it means you're all mine."<br>Violet moaned and her knees quaked when he started sucking on her collar bone. Tate squeezed her hips in response.  
>Without warning, he lifted her and backed her into the nearest wall. Her legs wrapped his waist subconsciously; hands tangled in his soft golden curls while his dug into her ass.<br>They moved against each other; lips mashing and hips crashing. Tate was growling in her mouth and she replied in mews. Their conversation turned to words when Violet couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of his solid cock through his faded jeans pushing against her tights was becoming to much; she felt completely soaked in her panties.  
>"I want to feel you, Tate," she breathed.<br>He lowered her and the moment her feet touched the tile, she whipped him around, pushed him into the wall, and sank to her knees. Violet had never done anything like this before, but she'd read enough novels and issues of Cosmo (for the hell of it) to sort of know what to do.  
>Tate watched her with such immense intensity as she pulled down his zipper and then his pants. She locked her eyes with his when she tugged the boxers down. Violet's gaze then landed on what was directly in front of her face. She grasped the base with her hand; Tate let out a small groan.<br>Courage gathered, she went for it. Violet took him in her mouth and he instantly thrust forward, pushing his cock farther in. She gagged a little and he pulled back. She started bobbing back and forth on her own; Tate's head fell back and a hand gripped her hair.  
>"Fuck, Vi."<br>She tried different things; slight grazing of her teeth, licking, sucking hard, going deeper into her throat. Tate was breathing erratically and cursing in between. His cock pulsed in her mouth; she pulled back and Tate yanked her up by her arm.  
>"Wha-"<br>He lifted her again and slammed her down, back flat against the granite island. Violet hissed at the pain while he quickly rolled her tights and panties off in one motion. In a moment, he was between her legs. With a look, she nodded frantically. He was still unsure.  
>"For fuck's sake, Tate! Please!"<br>He kissed her, forceful but tender, then slid right in.  
>"SHIT!" She screamed as he pushed her apart inside to fit.<br>Tate rubbed her clit and pushed in and out slowly. The rips she felt were fading fast and waves of warmth replaced them. He could feel her relax around him and he took it as a sign to speed up. Both hands then crushed her ribs, pulling her body down to meet his hard thrusts.  
>"You're so fucking tight, Vi. I can't believe how wet you are for me."<br>"Fuck, Tate! Don't stop!"  
>He flashed his devilish grin and went even faster. "Wouldn't dream of it," he grunted.<br>Violet was contracting inside. The fire in her belly was growing rapidly; it was gonna be a big one.  
>"Tate! I'm gonna fucking come!" Violet was screaming again, encouraging him to get her to the place she wanted to be. Tate didn't hold back. He wanted to come with her. Her flames exploded; head back, eyes rolled, profanities flying from her vocal chords.<br>Tate pulled out and lifted her shirt as cum shot out. It was warm on her stomach and she hummed. They were both panting. Silently, he located paper towels. He dabbed the tip of his cock, returned his boxers and jeans to their rightful places, and then wiped her off. Violet laughed slightly as he did this; he smirked right back.  
>She sat up and adjusted herself when he finished.<br>"Can ya get my undies and tights?"  
>He plucked them from the floor and handed them to her. His eyes never left her flushed face as she put them back on. When she finished, he helped her down.<br>"That was so intense," he confessed, placing his forehead to hers.  
>"Yeah. It was."<br>They kissed again, getting lost and careless in whatever they were becoming.


End file.
